


Portami a Casa

by Beethelesda



Series: Bróðir [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Major Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beethelesda/pseuds/Beethelesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non è una giustificazione del male. E' la sua scaturigine. <br/>Io provo odio, odio per tutti. <br/>Provo odio per la mia miserabile condizione di rimpiazzo, di bersaglio per lo scherno. <br/>Provo odio per le persone che abitano la mia vita, perché sono tutte così volatili e pronte a rendersi conto che, dentro di me, non ho più niente. <br/>Provo odio per chi non mi somiglia. <br/>Provo odio per chi è come me. <br/>Io desidero il male assoluto perché è l'unica cosa che ho imparato fin troppo bene. Ora sono così, di natura."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portami a Casa

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ MULTIVERSO.  
> Tendo quasi sempre a miscelare la Mitologia Nordica con l'immaginario comune del Marvelverse.  
> Ogni tanto mi discosto dal ritratto originale dei personaggi (ma tento comunque di descriverlo accuratamente)
> 
> ☆ Jötunnheimr (il regno) , Jötunn (un gigante) , Jötnar (il popolo, più giganti)
> 
> ☆ Considero Loki un abitante di Asgard sempre e comunque. Lui vive a palazzo nonostante tutto quello che combina. E' un viaggiatore di Regni, ma dopo ogni uscita ritorna sempre e comunque a "casa". Odino non lo caccia per poterlo tenere sotto controllo.
> 
> ☆ Loki perde il controllo delle proprie abilità di mutaforma in due occasioni: quando si arrabbia (parecchio) e quando prova piacere (parecchio). In queste circostanze smette l'aspetto da Æsir e le sembianze da Jötunn prendono il sopravvento. Non è un processo doloroso, a parte lo spuntare delle corna.

Corrente elettrica.  
La sensazione improvvisa di essere più grandi di quanto si è, più grossi di quanto si è, più fisicamente forti, più brutali, più animali, più determinati.  
Una scossa lunghissima che parte dalla testa e si dipana ovunque, ma soprattutto nelle mani.  
Che iniziano a tremare e poi a stringersi in pugni di metallo.

C'è chi la chiama rabbia.  
A lui non importava molto darvi nome.  
L'importante era darvi sfogo.

Il malcapitato se lo ritrovò addosso all'improvviso ed ebbe lo stesso schiocco sordo di una frusta.  
Lo afferrò per il collo e lo sbattè contro la parete. Poi lo premette lungo tutto il muro, senza interruzioni, fino a trovare un corridoio lontano da occhi indiscreti. Non gli lasciò aria per respirare.  
Lo sbattè a terra e lì inizio la sua sanguinosa ordalia.

Cominciò col prenderlo a calci.  
Ripetuti, uno dietro l'altro, mirati al ventre.  
Poi i calci divennero pestoni, ed ognuno di essi era seguito da un sinistro scricchiolio e da un rantolo strozzato.  
I pestoni continuarono a lungo, pesanti come piombo, peggiori di qualsiasi martellata.  
Lo sguardo di terrore della vittima si annebbiò lentamente.  
C'era silenzio.  
Pensava potesse bastare.  
Poi però si accorse che le punte delle dita stavano diventando azzurrine e le unghie si tingevano di nero.  
E la calma scomparve totalmente.  
Non ci volle molto.  
Mugghiava.

Lo sollevò per la tunica e lo inchiodò al muro di nuovo.  
Lo tenne in piedi a furia di pugni sullo sterno, perché le sue gambe avevano già ceduto da molto.  
Ripiombò a terra come uno straccio bagnato.  
Lo tenne fermo con una mano, mentre con l'altra iniziò a mirare violentemente al volto.  
Un colpo dopo l'altro.  
La fronte, il naso, gli zigomi, la bocca.  
Iniziò a trasformarsi.  
Iniziò a perdere consistenza.  
Le nocche del pugno erano rosse e gocciolanti, ma ancora non bastava.

Il mal di testa improvviso lo fomentò ancora di più.  
Lo prese a cornate, sollevandolo di volta in volta dal pavimento, lasciando grosse chiazze rosse ad ogni atterraggio.  
Cadeva scomposto, non sembrava quasi più umano, non aveva più forma, ma ancora non bastava.  
Una volta quella era una testa.  
Afferrò quel che ne era a piene mani ed iniziò a fracassarlo contro al pavimento dorato.  
Sentiva lo schiocco sinistro della dentatura, quella poca che era rimasta, cedere definitivamente.  
Ogni colpo era un invito a sbattere ancora.  
E ancora.  
E ancora.

Perse il conto dei colpi, sapeva soltanto che ogni botta, ogni fendente, non faceva altro che lasciare spazio al piacere.  
Godeva, profondamente.  
Non riusciva più a smettere.  
Non poteva più smettere.  
Nemmeno quando non c'era quasi più niente da colpire.

Si rialzò in piedi, barcollando.  
Le mani dello stesso colore degli occhi. I segni in rilievo sulla pelle bruciavano.  
La fronte doleva e il respiro era affannato.  
Ma era compiaciuto.  
La sua macabra opera non aveva più possibilità di muoversi, di difendersi, di chiedere aiuto.  
Non aveva nemmeno più possibilità di vivere.

Aveva ucciso una guardia a mani nude.  
E gli era piaciuto.

 

Il colpevole fu cercato in lungo e in largo, ma nessuno a palazzo riusciva a capacitarsi di tanta violenza.  
Certamente ogni guerriero avrebbe potuto fare altrettanto, ma in battaglia, contro un nemico.  
Non con una guardia.  
Non con un fratello, un compagno, un concittadino.  
Odino strinse i denti e non si pronunciò.  
Heimdallr aveva un pessimo presentimento, perché sulla scacchiera mancava una pedina.  
Thor aveva una gravosa certezza nel cuore.

 

Sapeva dove trovarlo.  
Ci si nascondevano sin da bambini.  
Era terribile la sensazione di conoscere qualcuno da così tanto tempo, davanti ad un crimine tanto efferato.  
Piombò tra la neve, Mjölnir produsse un tonfo sordo ed una profonda vibrazione. Gli uccelli sugli alberi volarono via ed i tronchi ondeggiarono pericolosamente.  
Si guardò intorno e non lo vedeva.  
Era sempre stato maledettamente bravo a nascondersi. A mentire persino su dove si trovasse.  
A nascondino vinceva sempre.  
Ma lui sapeva che era lì, lo annusava.  
Quel suo odore, quel suo bellissimo odore di incenso e di lenzuola e di petali di rosa sull'acqua tiepida del bagno...  
«Palesati! So che sei qui!»  
Silenzio.  
«Loki!»  
Silenzio.  
«...fratello, ti prego».

Abbassò rapidamente la testa quando lo vide avanzare.  
Avvolto nel mantello di pelliccia, spruzzato di neve lucida. Lo teneva stretto al petto con le mani ancora rosse, ben poco pentito della propria violenza e ben poco deciso nel nasconderla.  
«Perché vuoi che mi mostri se nemmeno mi guardi?»  
Non ebbe cuore di rispondergli.  
«E' forse perché in questa forma provi il desiderio di uccidermi? Come con tutti gli altri?»  
Era una mezza verità.

«Sembrerà inutile da puntualizzare, ma... sì. Sono stato io».  
Thor ricacciò le lacrime indietro e strinse i denti, serrando contemporaneamente la mano intorno al manico del martello.  
«...e sai cosa? Ho raggiunto l'orgasmo, dopo che ho finito».  
Scattò in avanti, afferrandolo per il mantello e sollevando il martello, pronto a colpirlo, teso come una corda di balestra.  
Loki lo tagliò con un sorriso gelato.  
«Non è rabbia, questa. E' forse desiderio?»  
Un'altra mezza verità.

Lo spinse indietro, cercando con tutte le proprie buone intenzioni di allentare la presa dal martello.  
Sconsolato, non vi riuscì. Le dita erano serrate.  
«Non mi chiedi nemmeno perché?»  
«...perché...?»  
«E' stata colpa tua».

 

Lei era bella ed era valorosa, coraggiosa, determinata, retta. Aveva la grazia di una dama e la gloria di un guerriero. Incarnava nel proprio seno tutte le virtù e non aveva difetti, se non quello di diventare lievemente irritabile per qualche giorno ogni mese. Non tremava davanti al pericolo, non si tirava indietro, restava a testa alta anche davanti alle catastrofi, non perdeva mai il controllo. Era praticamente impossibile non provare per lei l'amore e la devozione che il suo essere stesso scaturiva.  
E nonostante questa sua grandezza d'animo, era così piccola e delicata e le mani di lui, così grandi, posate sulle spalle di lei, così strette, avevano già odore di famiglia ed il loro abbraccio era già una dimora.

E lui si tagliava i palmi delle mani a furia di stringere i pugni.  
Perché a lui non sarebbe mai spettato niente di tutto questo.  
Nè quelle mani, nè quegli abbracci, nè altre mani, nè altri abbracci. Il suo corpo partoriva solo mostri e la sua indole ne attirava altrettanti.  
E li guardava da dietro le colonne, silenzioso e dello stesso colore delle ombre, a volte spaccandosi le labbra dai morsi, a volte ustionandosi le guance per le troppe lacrime bollenti.  
Tante volte aveva pensato di prendere mano ai coltelli.  
Altrettante li aveva lasciati al sicuro nel loro fodero.

Gli Dèi resistono sempre al male.  
Ma lui non era un vero Dio.  
Ed aveva ceduto.  
Volentieri.

 

«La differenza tra me e te è che le mie azioni si ripercuotono solamente su di me. Le tue si ripercuotono su entrambi».  
«Bugie! Non lo vedi quanto soffro per quello che fai, fratello?»  
«Le tue sofferenze si curano con boccali di sidro ed il bel canto della tua donna. Le mie non si curano affatto».  
«Non sono stato io a volere nulla di tutto questo!»  
«Nemmeno io. Ma così è».

Riuscì a posare il martello a terra. Ma solo perché si era inginocchiato, a testa bassa.  
«Se ho fatto qualcosa che ti ha arrecato tanta offesa, ti chiedo perdono».  
«Se solo il perdono servisse a qualcosa...»

«Che cosa desideri?»  
«...Che tutti soffrano».  
Thor alzò gli occhi, ricolmo di inquietudine, ma non potè che trovarvi conferma.  
«Io voglio che tutti soffrano. Ma non quanto soffro io. Di più. Per... compensare».

«Te lo ricordi, fratello? Io non ero così. So che te lo ricordi. Tendi ancora a sovrapporre quell'immagine sul me stesso di adesso. Certo, forse non sono mai stato il più sincero, forse non sono mai stato il più accomodante. Ma non ero così. Mi ci hanno.. mi ci  _avete_  costretto. In tutti questi anni in cui, nonostante i miei sforzi, io sono sempre arrivato secondo. In tutti gli sguardi di approvazione che mi sono mancati. In tutti i riconoscimenti che non mi sono stati attribuiti. In tutte le speranze malriposte e deluse. E tutto questo solo perché ho compiuto le mie scelte e non ero come gli altri. Maledetto e deriso per una nascita di cui nemmeno sapevo l'origine. Raggirato persino dall'uomo che ho chiamato padre e che per  _natura_  avrebbe dovuto  _amarmi_. E adesso? Cosa dovrei fare? Continuare a regalare un buon viso? Mantenere una solida linea morale? Per che cosa? Per il Valhalla? E' come chiedere di correre una vita intera per ricevere una caraffa d'acqua tiepida».

Non spargeva lacrime.  
Erano già tutte gelate ed il cuore non gli batteva.

«Non è una giustificazione del male. E' la sua scaturigine. Io provo odio, odio per tutti. Provo odio per la mia miserabile condizione di rimpiazzo, di bersaglio per lo scherno. Provo odio per le persone che abitano la mia vita, perché sono tutte così volatili e pronte a rendersi conto che, dentro di me, non ho più niente. Provo odio per chi non mi somiglia. Provo odio per chi è come me. Io desidero il male assoluto perché è l'unica cosa che ho imparato fin troppo bene. Ora sono così, di natura. Ho ucciso quella guardia perché volevo sfogarmi. Ma, molto probabilmente, tempo un paio di giorni e l'avrei fatto comunque, per passatempo. Ogni minuto che passa io ho un buco che si apre e mi ha già inghiottito il cuore tempo fa. Ma sai cosa? Mi ci sono abituato. Mi sono trovato davanti ad un bivio: o morire o far morire. Ed ho preso la seconda via. Perché, nonostante tutto, io bramo di vivere. Ma se io vivo, gli altri devono pagare per come ciò accade. Non voglio perdonare nessuno perché nessuno mi ha mai perdonato. Non voglio salvare nessuno perché nessuno mi ha mai salvato. Non voglio ascoltare nessuno perché nessuno mi ha mai ascoltato. E' tanto facile quanto consequenziale. Voglio rimanere fermo nel passato, vivendo il mio futuro. Non voglio cercare una redenzione, voglio farmi carico di tutti i miei ricordi nati storti e voglio affollarli nella mia testa ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi».

 

«Per operare del bene ci vuole coraggio. Ma per operare il male ce ne vuole anche di più. Non è solo una lucida follia, è una scelta. Ed io ho scelto di far sparire chi non ha mai operato del bene con me. E che la mia stessa Hela mi sia testimone, terrò fede al mio proposito. E' tutto così perfetto, tutto così bilanciato. Tutto questo oro, tutto questo onore, tutta questa rettitudine hanno partorito _me_. Ed io ricambio con tutta la rabbia che il mio corpo può esprimere».

 

«...Poi arrivi tu. E davanti a te io non so più ragionare».  
Thor alzò la testa, greve, appesantito da tutte quelle parole.  
«Tu porti con te un dolore che io non riesco a comprendere e di cui sono parzialmente un grande colpevole. E allora perché sono esente da questa tua vendetta?»

 

«Perché io ti _amo_ ».  
Silenzio.  
«E sei l'unica persona verso la quale posso ancora azzardarmi di pronunciare questa parola. Ti amo in un modo che non capisco. Ti amo perché ero convinto avessimo lo stesso sangue e tu fossi come me. O meglio, io fossi come te. Ti amo perché eri l'unica mano sulla mia spalla. Ti amo perché potevo entrare nei saloni solo accodandomi al tuo mantello. Ma allo stesso tempo provo per te un odio tale... che ti pianterei volentieri questa mano nel petto e ti strapperei il cuore e lo mangerei, dovessi ritrovarmi a partorire un altro lupo».  
Strinse il pugno, ancora tinto di rosso, e tremò.

«In realtà non so nemmeno cosa ti stia chiedendo. Non voglio tu mi corregga. Ma nemmeno voglio essere troppo sbagliato da meritarmi il tuo silenzio. E se non è amore questo, io allora non ho mai saputo cosa sia».

 

Non si era ancora abituato a vederlo così e si voleva male per questo.  
Non riusciva ancora pienamente ad accettare che la sua vera carnagione fosse bluastra; che sulla sua testa non avesse diademi, ma corna ricurve; che la sua bocca fosse livida ed i suoi occhi colore del sangue. Ed era un po' come non riuscire ad accettarlo completamente. E in cuor suo se ne pentiva di molto.

«Sono tanto stanco, adesso».  
E stava sbiadendo. Il pallore tornava sulle guance e  le corna si ritraevano con un rumore poco piacevole.

 

«Farò ammenda. Portami a casa».  
Thor lo strinse tra le braccia.  
«Non vedi? Adesso sei già a casa».

**Author's Note:**

> Collocazione temporale della progenie di Loki:
> 
> ● Nascita di Jörmungandr ed Hela in comunione con Angrboða  
> ● Nascita di Fenrir  
> ● Nascita di Sleipnir in comunione con Svaðilfari  
> ● Nascita di Nari e Váli in comunione con Sigyn


End file.
